Il est parfois difficile de dire Adieu
by nanie nouche
Summary: Tout est enfin fini. Harry est en mauvais état, mais en vie...Severus est libre et attend avec impatience que sa némésis tienne la promesse qu'il lui a faite...


_Note de moi_ : Un petit OS pour vous faire patienter. Bientôt en ligne la suite de :

-Harry Potter, nouveau directeur à Poudlard.

-Tout est possible(publiés sous Nanie et Fluffy). Où quelques modifications sont à faire. Quand Fluffy tape au clavier, Nanie pleure car c'est bourré de fautes et ça me gave !

Enfin, ce OS est assez triste, je dois bien avouer. Toujours yaoi, mais très soft. Juste un petit coup de blues dans mes supers…hum hum…révisions…

Et vous savez quoi ??? Je passe en deuxième année d'école de notariat !!! YATA !! trop heureuse.

Bon, avant tout, je dois avouer être déçue. Bon, c'est de ma faute, je ne publie pas assez, mais je n'y peu rien. Mais, je suis déçue de voir que plus personne ne laissent de review ! Tout le monde met en alert. Je trouve ça idiot parce que tant qu'à mettre en alert, autant laisser une tite review pour dire si ça a plu ou non. C'est comme ça que les auteurs avancent.

Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

_Il est parfois difficile de dire Adieu_

-Mr Potter est mort…

-Quoi ?

-Je…Oh Severus…je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Mais, qu'avez-vous dit ? Albus, avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

-Non, Harry a…il a combattu…il a tué Voldemort…mais quelque chose a dû mal tourner et…je ne sais plus…

Le directeur était assis dans son bureau, le regard vague et triste.

-Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

-Mais…

-J'ai essayé tous les sortilèges, toutes les potions, tous les remèdes. Il est dans un état second. Il ne se réveillera pas. Je ne sais plus…Je ne peux pas le voir mourir maintenant…pas alors qu'il vient tout juste d'être libéré de Voldemort. Je…je suis perdu, je ne sais plus quoi faire…que dois-je faire, Severus ?

Albus leva les yeux, espérant trouver un peu de réconfort dans les yeux de son employé et ami. Mais l'homme avait disparu.

-Severus ?

En effet, Severus courait dans les couloirs de l'école. Les élèves étaient mi-effrayés mi-amusés par ce comportement hors du commun.

Il entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Il trouva Pompom, Ron et Hermione autour du survivant.

Ses amis avaient été tous deux plutôt amochés, mais ils allaient bien désormais. Alors qu'Harry avait souffert physiquement, mais également psychologiquement.

Il avait sauvé le monde sorcier et se retrouvait au seuil de la mort. Il n'aurait décidément jamais de chance.

Le professeur s'approcha du petit groupe. Pompom le salua rapidement avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

Les deux Griffondor le saluèrent également. Ils lui demandèrent s'ils pouvaient rester ou s'il voulait être seul.

Severus parut surpris mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être seul.

-Je veux tenter quelque chose pour le faire revenir…ou pour l'aider à partir selon son niveau de souffrance.

Ils sursautèrent.

-Sachez qu'il est parfois préférable de laisser les personnes qu'on aime partir. Il est souvent difficile de vivre après certaines épreuves. Je suis sûr que vous me comprenez.

Ils acquiescèrent, une grande tristesse se lisait sur leur visage.

Le professeur s'installa tout près d'Harry. Il lui prit la main et la posa contre son front, faisant la même chose avec sa propre main.

Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

-Si jamais j'arrive à faire ce que je vais tenter de faire…auriez-vous une dernière chose à lui dire ?

-Je… commença Hermione.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait hésiter.

-Dites-lui que… sans lui le temps paraît plus long et bien moins amusant.

-Et qu'on pense à lui, ajouta la jeune fille.

-Qu'on l'aimera toujours, finit le rouquin.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'entrer dans l'esprit de son élève, autrefois honni.

-Mr Potter ?

Il se concentra encore plus. Murmura des sorts.

Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une voix s'éleva enfin.

-Snape ?

-Dix points en moins pour Griffondor.

La voix eut l'air de sourire.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Non respect envers un professeur.

-Oui, mais je vous ai sauvé il y a quelques temps de cela.

-Il y a trente trois jours exactement. Il serait temps de vous réveiller.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai tenté, mais mon esprit refuse de regagner mon corps.

-Pourtant, vous m'aviez promis de me dire quelque chose.

-…

-J'ai reçu votre mot. Vous m'avez fait une promesse.

-Et je suis toujours en vie, je compte bien vous transmettre mon message.

-…

-Vous êtes curieux.

-Parfois oui.

-Ce n'est pas digne d'un Serpentard.

-J'ai un message pour vous.

-Oui ?

-Vos amis vous font savoir qu'ils pensent à vous. J'ai d'ailleurs vu MISS-JE-SAIS-TOUT bégayer.

-Il a fallu arriver à un tel moment pour que vous puissiez voir cela ! Heureux ?

-Je l'aurais été dans un meilleur moment.

-…

-Ils vous aiment. Weasley a ajouté que sans vous, la vie est beaucoup moins attrayante.

La voix prit une grande inspiration.

-Je vous remercie du message. Mais je doute que Ron ait utilisé le mot attrayant.

-En effet, cela devait être « amusant ».

-Oui, je pense aussi.

Severus soupira.

-Penses-tu revenir, Harry ?

-Non, Severus. Je ne pense pas. Je pense que mon esprit refuse de remonter à la surface. Je suis désolé…

-…

-Mon corps a souffert, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que mon esprit a dû endurer. Il refuse de se relever. De plus, je n'ai plus aucun avenir. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. J'ai tué le méchant. Mon destin s'est accompli. Tout est terminé pour moi. Je n'ai plus rien à faire sur terre. Je vais mourir d'ici peu de temps.

-Je sais.

-Bien.

-Je t'aime, Harry. Je devais te le dire.

La voix sourit.

-Je t'aime aussi. Enfin, c'est ce que je devais te dire.

-Je vais devoir partir maintenant.

-Oui.

-Que puis-je dire à tes amis et à Albus ?

-Dis leur que je les aime énormément et que de là où je suis, je les surveille. Que je m'attends à voir une ribambelle de petits monstres d'ici les prochaines années et que j'espère qu'ils viendront bientôt t'embêter à l'école !

-Ce n'est pas du meilleur goût. Pour moi.

-Pour Albus. Remercie-le pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et dis-lui qu'il arrête de se torturer. Je suis bien ici.

-Je trouve que ça manque de paysage.

-…

-…

-Tu sais ce que je regrette ?

-De pas avoir gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année ?

-Non.

-Quoi donc ?

-De ne pas savoir quel goût ont tes lèvres, de ne pas savoir quel goût a ta peau, de ne pas savoir quel effet cela fait de te toucher. Mais le pire…je regrette tellement de ne pas t'avoir dit tout ça avant.

-Je regrette tout autant.

-Je voudrais continuer de vivre.

-Je prie pour toi depuis trop longtemps. Personne n'écoute jamais.

-Je sais.

-…

-Alors tu vas partir, tu vas rentrer dans tes appartements et boire encore. Comme chaque soir. Tu vas pleurer sur mon sort. J'aimerai en finir au plus vite.

-Seul ton corps peut en décider.

-Je sais. Mais mon corps est en forme. Moi pas.

-J'aimerai que tu vives.

Harry eut l'air surpris.

Sa voix se fut plus présente et plus étouffée.

-Je ne sais pas si tu…je…

-Au revoir Harry. Sache que je t'aime. Ne m'oublie pas.

-Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir.

-Adieu, Potter.

-Adieu, Snape !

Lorsque Severus revint à lui, des larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. Les deux Griffondor le regardaient, ils pleuraient également silencieusement.

-Je suis désolé…Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra.

Il essuya son visage avec sa manche et se leva.

Il n'avait jamais paru aussi triste.

Il regardait Harry fixement, sans bouger. De nouvelles larmes percèrent la barrière de ses yeux et s'écoulaient lentement le long de ses joues.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

POV HARRY 

« Je peux pas mourir comme ça, c'est débile. Il m'aime. Je l'aime. Nous pourrions faire un couple…euh, sympa ? non pas vraiment. Un couple heureux ? oui, c'est déjà pas mal. Mais, je suis tellement fatigué de me battre…Bon, en même temps, j'ai tué le méchant. Donc, plus de problème à ce niveau là. Oui, mais imaginons qu'il ne veuille pas d'enfants ? qu'est ce que je raconte comme connerie !! N'importe quoi ! Je veux des enfants avec Severus ? Non ? Si ?? Choqué Harry ! Niark ! »

La voix dans sa tête se fit plus forte et enthousiasmée.

« Je veux une famille ! Je veux vivre !!!!!!! Laissez-moi vivre ! Severus ! Attends moi ! »

FIN POV HARRY 

Severus avait tourné les talons et marchait désormais vers la porte.

-…us.

Les deux Griffondor levèrent les yeux vers Severus, puis vers Harry.

-…verus..

L'homme en question se retourna.

Il vit les lèvres du jeune homme remuer.

-Harry ?

Le garçon sourit.

Il se rua sur le lit.

-Harry ?

-Hum ?

-Tu es réveillé ? mais comment…. ?

Ses doigts bougèrent lentement. Ils entrelacèrent ceux de Severus.

Pompom s'était empresser de revenir.

Elle lança un sort pour un rapide examen :

Une grosse fatigue mais rien de plus. Tout allait bien.

Elle pleurait aussi.

Albus choisit ce moment là pour entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Voyant tout le monde en pleurs, il se mit à trembler.

-Non, non, non, pas maintenant. Harry !!

Il accourut auprès du jeune homme.

Puis il se stoppa net en voyant un sourire sur son visage.

-Harry ?

-Hum ?

-YATA ! Hurla Albus en sautillant partout dans l'infirmerie. Il entraîna les amis du survivant dans sa folle danse, Pompom les rejoignit. Des cris et des rires emplirent bientôt l'infirmerie.

La joie était revenue sur Poudlard.

Severus déposa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de son élève.

-Merci d'être revenu. Je t'aime tant.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et un bonheur profond s'y lisait clairement. Mais il laissa bientôt place à une immense tristesse. Son sourire disparut également pour laisser place à une grimace de compassion.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Severus. Il sursauta. Albus se tenait derrière lui, son regard était triste et songeur.

C'est à ce moment là seulement qu'il se rendit compte que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Il regarda Harry. Il ne souriait plus. Plus personne ne dansait. La joie avait abandonné l'infirmerie. Harry ne reviendrait pas. Il n'avait fait que rêver. Un cauchemar difficile et à l'air si réaliste…

Un sort d'alerte se déclencha. Harry venait d'abandonner son corps en même temps que sa vie.

Quelque chose se brisa en Severus. Il avait aimé, il n'avait pas su le dire et désormais, tout était perdu. Plus rien ne serait pareil. Il le savait. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais goûté à un bon moment avec cet être aimé. Ils ne s'étaient jamais touché, jamais rien dit d'autres que des insanités…mais il n'avait désormais plus personne à protéger, plus personne pour le pousser, pour lui donner envie de continuer. Il se sentait blessé par ce départ précipité. Il lui en voulait, il s'en voulait. Mais quoiqu'il pu penser à ce moment là, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était que le survivant n'avait pas survécu.

Chacun s'effondra et se releva, à sa façon, après la perte de cet être cher.

Sur sa tombe, on pouvait lire :

_Harry Potter._

_Parti trop tôt._

_Il a sauvé le monde_.

**Fin.**

J'espère que vous avez tout compris. En gros, Severus rêvait quand il a vu tout le monde heureux. Fluffy m'avait dit ne pas comprendre. Bon, en même temps, elle a les cheveux clairs, ça joue peut-être sur le cerveau…hum hum…passons.

**J'espère que malgré le caractère triste de cette fic, vous avez aimé. **

**Faites moi part de vos impressions, s'il vous plait… **

**C'est mon gagne pain, sans cela je ne vis pas…bouhhhh**

Gros bisous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !! 

Si quelqu'un a des idées pour les fics :

-Erika alias Harry

-Harry, professeur à Poudlard.

Parce que j'y arrive pas du tout avec ces deux là ! Je vais dépressionner sinon. Je sais pas quoi faire. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas.

Je veux finir toutes mes fics et me consacrer à où je publie déjà quelques trucs quand je peux.

Mais je n'oublie pas les fics HP ! J'adore trop et le livre 7 va me permettre d'écrire encore plus. Sauf si je suis trop déçue. On verra.

Gros bisous au pire, demandez moi mon adresse hotmail, on pourra toujours en discuter.

Si vous avez du temps pour de la lecture, une amie, lilyangel29 vient de poster sa première fic à chapitres. Allez la lire et l'encourager pour moi !! Sinon y'a que moi et elle se déprécie trop ! Please, sauvez moi et dites lui qu'elle est pas si nulle que ça et qu'elle a des idées…

Bisous


End file.
